iSell My Body
by rawrmeansiluvu24
Summary: Spencer needs money, and Carly has to earn it for him. My first fic! New chapters on fridays and new characters to come and there's gonna be some romance between Carly and someone later... but Im not telling yet :) Read and REview!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Charlotte Shay, but nobody calls me Charlotte since I was five. Except for my dad but only when I am in trouble. And anyways I only see him once every 5 or 6 months since I live with my big brother Spencer. Spencer is a lot older than me and my dad is really old, I think I must have been an accident lol. Anyways Spencer is a really cool older brother and he makes lots of art which is cool except it means he does drugs sometimes when he needs inspiration. Today was one of those days.

I woke up to the smell of weed, crappy beer, and laughs from the downstairs. I groan and roll over but no , it is not a dream. I get out of bed and brush my teeth and wash my face and put on makeup, but only a little mascara and eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Then I put on my jeans shorts and think to myself "I need new jeans shorts lol, these are too small I guess my but is growing"! Her top is a lacy pink abercombie shirt but it does not have the logo on it except the moose in the corner. Underneatg I put on a yellow bra From the time me and Sam went to Make-A-Bra. Also flip flops.

The flops flippity flop down the stairs because I can't go in the elevator because there are probably Mexicans having sex their. On the sofa Spencer and Socko are sniffing the bong. A black man and some 3 lovely ladies sit across on the other sofa.

"Hey" I say to spencer.

"AHHHHHHHGHHHHHH" Spencer says. CARLY WHY DO YOU HAVE 2 HEADS?"

"Omg Spencer you have been sniffing way to much weed calm the frick down I don't have 2 heads. Who is that black man?" I say.

"Oh that is The Pimp. He is here because you have to start making money. so I can buy more weed and then make the best art ever." Spencer says.

"What do you mean?" Carly says.

"Carly you dumb fuck little nerd grow up already. You are gonna be a prostitue." Spencer says; "you have big titties and you look like you are 16. Stop wasting it you little brat and earn some goddam Benjamin's for your brother" Spencer says.

My mouth is stuck in an o. Me? A prostitue? Then The Pimp walks to me.

"Hello I am The Pimp and I am your new pimp and you are my new hore." The Pimp Says. He grabs my boob. I gasp. "Shhhhh daddy will take care of u. Damn. Not bad boob. You will make me lots of money." The Pimp says. He nods.


	2. Chapter 2

(a few days later...,,,.,..)

it is Carlys first night as a prostitue. I have my old purse onn my arm with condons inside and I am wearing a short leather skirt over fisjnet tights. On my feet red high heels becauseeven tho my boobs look like i am older, Im still short. I have to make sure the popo doesnt catch me, but i need men (or women maybe XD) I walk by the sketchy gas station on the cornr that sells pirate movies and a white truck pulls up and tge window roll down.

"Hey bby" says a man inside "How much for a blowie?" he says.

"20 bucks daddy". I say. I wink.

"Sweet get in the back but you are a dirty hore so you have to get in the outside truck part whatever its called." he says

"Ok" I say. I get in the back. The metal is cold and tgeres dirt and the car ride is full of bumps. I dont tell him that I am not a dirty hore I am actaully a virgen. I have never evean seen a boys peepee before! The truck goes to an old motel. I wait in the truck while he go inside and get us a room. Then he comez out and iiwe walk to the room while he holds my but. In thr room their is a big red 3 bed and all the lights are red &dark. The man takes his pant of and pull out a veey big dik. I pull a grape condon out of my bag like in Juno and put it on his peen so his speerms dont go in my belly and maek me preggers. "suck me baby" he says so I nibble on his manwitch like a peace of cheese but a rape flavoured cheese. "MMMMM" I say. suddenyl He pulls a badge out of his bak pocket. "IM A COP!" he says


	3. Chapter 3

Guess whut guyzzz? IIIIIIIIIIIIIIts Friday updayte time! Sry 4 levin u guyz on a cliffe my mom gave meh back my computar so I finaly got a covre image- an I drew it myslef! Anyway heres chap 3 lol

I gaspoped. Shit I was in trouble! "oh shit sire im so sorry officre plase don't make me go to jai l this is mi 1st tyme." I say. "Ok…." he says "BBUT! Im gonna fuck you 4 realz in the pusspuss… WITH NO CONDON" O SHIT I thin k to myslef. No condon? ?Im gonna get aids and… pregnaut! Butt I don't have a choce I cant go to jail!

Im on my hand and knee and the cop deosnt take of my blak leather skirt and fishjents and pantys his massive throbbiung peepee rips alll the fabric and goes str8 2 my pusspuss. It is a hole foot long lyke subways! Little fishies swim up in to my babyhole. I kno its bad byut it feels… so good. The cops gets of of me when hes done and…. It is socko! Socko is the copo with a big cocko! I run out the hotle before socko sees I know who he is…..

-next day-

I walk in to the druegstore to buy babby killing pills. I look at the shelfes near the condons but I don't se them. "Hello can Ihelp you young ladi" a lady says. She has a nametag says MEREDITH and a giunt cross around her neck thts probs bigger than her mnas dik lol. "yea im lookin 4 the babby killing pill?" I say. "DO NOT KILL BABBIES SATAN KILLS BABBIES !" SHE SAYS. She grabs a brom and chase me out the stor. shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I am realllllllllllly sorry 4 not updatin on Friday like the norm buuuut its worth it bc this one is rly long ok. Thx 2 awkbabe420 for the ideas I luv u 333 an u guys should check out her fic. Read and revew!

I lie in her bed cryin bc she couldn't get the babby kill pill in time and now she wuz preggers. "How am I gonna taek care of a babby?" carly though. "Im only 13 an I have 2 make moneys 4 spencer! I cant be a preggo prostitue! Maybe I can make the boyz think im just fat?" I thought.

For the rest off the weak I try v hard 2 make lot of moneys. I dress very sexy I do 41 blowies and 72 handjos and 18 buttsecks since im preggo and cant have real sex. I go to the prostitue meet at the end of the weak wearing a blue dress and a pusjup bra from buildabra ((thx 4 lettin me kno im sorry I got the name rong)) no underwears and lots of blod red lipstick. All the prostitue ladies sit in a circle look like sluts. The Pimp sit on his throne with his 2 fav ladies on his side kissin him and stuff. "OK it is time for meeting everyone say hi to Carly our new prostitue." The Pimp says. "How much moneys you girls make give 2 me and I will send paycheek." The Pimp says. All there prostitue line up and give The Pimp theyre moneys. When it my turn I give my moneys. "wow girl you make me lots of money!" The Pimp says.

I go and sit down and see….. Freddis mom? "Mrs. Benson waht r u don here?!" I say. "Im a prostitue duh beyotch. Why the h*ck do u thin kim here?" Mrs. Benson say. "If u a prostitue why are you so strict with Fredward? Aren't prostitue all cool an stuff?" I say. Tear go down her face, "I do not want my babby to grow up like me…." "WTF? Freddy is a boy tho" I say "I know from the day he is born he is a gay litle nerd." she says. "Ohhhh" I say. "Carly I kno there is a babby insid you. Pleas don't have the babby grow up to be a bad life like the ladie here…" Mrs. Benson says I gasp how does she know I am preggo? But I don't ask I kno she is v olod and smart. We both cri and hug.

When I go hom spencer is very happy about his moneys. "HELL YEA IM GOING TO BUY SO MANY WEEDS AND CRAKC" he says. "thank you carly now I can make the best art ever. Then We will be rich as h*ck." As I lie in bed Icry and hold my stomch. Everything is goin good 4 everyone but me… I have to protect my babby…..


	5. Chapter 5 Chrismas special!

Happy hollydays guyz! Sry this is l8 I was at my gmas and she doesnt hav internets. Hers and extra specail chrismas edition just 4 u :)

Carly woke up in her bed and sat up in her bed. It was chrismas eve! She put on her extra specail chismas sweater with reinderes and candycanes and got on her laptop to msg her friends SAm and Freddy.

~Carly is online!~

C: hai guys! whts up ;)

S: not much freddies just bein a gay litle nerd

F: im not gay sam! :(

S: c wht i mean carls

F: whatevs :P

F: so any wayz ppl been h8in on our web show

S; screw them I dnt give a fr*ck

C: mayeb we cn make a rly cool web show so they go away!

C: its xmaseve spo we can do a chismas spectacalar!

F: thts a rly good idea!

S: omg we should do tht

F: wht exacly tho

C: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

F: we can dress up chrsmasy and random dancin!

S: thts gay lol

S: think hard im gon get fried chickn bye losers

~Sam is offline!~

F: I h8her

C: ignore sam shes just jelly of how cool u r

F: rly

C: lol no

C:I KNOW! LETS CATCH SANTA

S: OMG THAT S PERF

C: ocme to my apartament at ten and we will catch him!

Later….

Ssm and Freddie came to my aparnmet at night. Freddie had his canera and Sam bring a net to trap Santa. We sat on the couch wait and we almost fall asleep but Sant a come! "TAKE THAT YOU FAT MAN" Sam said. throwin the net on him and kicking Santan. Freddie had camera pointefd at Santa and he was frEAKING OUT! "Hi Santa! You are on iCarly!" I said. "Give me my fr*cking present you poop!" said Sam. "Calm down yo unaughty childs. I will give presents." Santa said. "saM YOU GET COAL. Frddy you are a good boy you get and XBOX." said santa. "I wanted a PS4 tho" Freddy said. "Suck my d*ck Fredward." santa said. "And Calry you get hope because that's what you need rn." Sanat said. "Wow that's a dumb presentr! Give me a good thing!" I said. "Well its too late for me to give you a abort lol. Bye you little sh*Ts." Santa said and then he dissappear. I gasped! Sanata just told my friewnds and the iCaly views Im pregnan! Freddy starts crying. Sam justr stand their with her mouth open. "Is it true Carly." Sam said. "Yeah" I said "Go home please guys."

Sam and Freddie go home and I go up to go to bed and sleep but I cant slep I just layed theyre and cry a little. All know now. I am a little preggo slut. Suddenly I hear a car screeech outside! I get up to llok out my window and when I turn around to go back to bed theres a strange man in the room! "YOU ARE COMING WITH US CARLY SHAY!" HE SAYS. He covers my face and I blak out.

Sory for another clifhanger~! Plz review (and be nice :(


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I did not update last week because u guys were being meanie butts so here is what I was going to make two chaps plz be nice ;(((

...

I woke up in a dark room, I didnt know how i got theyre. I got up and yelled "hello is anybody here? help!" I said. The only respose was echo. The room was small, it had a bed that i had been on with a chep blanket and a pillo. A door and I went to open but it wouldnt move! theyre was another door that did open and led to a smal bathroom with toolet, shower and a sink no mirror. When I went back in to the room, I found a plat of food. I ate it, a bowl of grits and some green beams and chicken, it was bad but I had to eat it because I know it is the only food I get. Tastes like camp food. ((OOC: I went to canp this summer and the food was soooooooo bad i hate my parents 4 makin me go :())

I go bak to bed for sleep, being pregnaut makes me v tired. But before I am asleep I hear some one come in to the room! no wait it is two people and I don't look but I can tell by their coices it is... Socko and The Pimp!

"Her she is" says Tge Pimp. "She is fast asleep." he says. "Ah yes the forth. She will get along well with the other." says Socko. The forth? Other? What does Socko mean? Before I can figure out someone puts a clothe in my face and i go to sleep.

...

I wake up in a new room with three other girl. "Hello we have been waiting for you." says a girl. I turn around and there are thee other girls they are all, pregnAnt!? "Who ate you!" I say. "We are Socko's whores" says another girl with a big belly and yellow hair. "He is the king of Mexico and he has cancers so he is going to die so he made us all preggo so he would have a heir." she says. "I am Amanda, and this is Rihanna and susie." says Amanda.

We all sit together and talk. Amanda is very nice, she is the lead and has yellow hair and she wears a pretty blue dress, but a but torn up Rihanna is black hair and kind of creppy, she wear sweatpants and has her hair in a sid braid. Susie is the youngest, she has light brown pigtails and wears galaxy leggings and a shirt with tears on it becuase she crys a lot.


End file.
